All I Want to Do
by Tomboycountrygirl10
Summary: Oneshot: Songfic- Egoshipping....Misty wakes up and decides to have a day off...please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** i dont own pokemon or the characters (dont own the song either)

**Song: **All I Want to Do by Sugarland

Misty- 20

Gary- 21

"talking"

_'thinking'....._no writing this time

All I Want to Do

6:15 A.M. Cerulean Gym

"Mmm…" Misty rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

'_*sigh, I don't want to get up. Those trainer wanna-bes can wait a day. Now where's that phone.'_ "Ah, there it is." Misty whispered as she saw the phone that had an alarm set for its owner.

**I don't want to get up baby,**

**Let's turn off the phone**

**I don't want to go to work today **

**Or even put my makeup on**

**I've got better things to do **

**Than my to do list any way**

**Hide under the covers**

**And waste away the day**

**Let's just lay here and be lazy,**

**Baby drive me crazy**

**All I want to do**

**All I want to do**

**Is love you**

'_Now if I could just.' _"Got it…now –WAA!" Misty said as she was suddenly flipped on to her back, her hand still clutching the phone but both hands being gripped by another pair of hands.

"Now what were you planning on doing?"

"Gary, I thought you were asleep!!"

"I was faking." Gary said with a sly smirk.

"You!"

"Now what are you doing with my phone?"

"Heh, I thought we could have the day off today. You know spend the day together, we haven't done that in a while." Misty said smiling up at her Pokémon Researcher boyfriend.

"Sounds nice….but I have a better idea." Gary said removing his hold on Misty and taking the phone and placing it back on the night-stand

"Huh? Wha- hahahahahaha s-stop i-it! Hahahahaha!"

"Nope!" Gary said tickling Misty. _'Heh, this is more fun than working. Besides how could I say no?' _

"Hahaha G-Garyyy, s-stop, hahahaha, p-please, hahaha!" Suddenly the tickling ceased and Misty was pulled into an embrace.

"So how does this plan of yours work, we just lay here right?" Gary said lying face to face with Misty on the bed and holding her as close as possible to him.

"Yep!" Misty cheerfully said

"Heh, I like it, the assignments can wait."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry bout it Red, we got plenty of time to do whatever."

**I got my whole Life to change the world **

**And climb the ladders**

**Looking at you looking at me **

**Is the only thing that matters**

**Come a little closer baby, **

**We can talk without the words**

**Hang a sign on the door,**

**Please do not disturb**

**Let's just lay here and be lazy**

**Baby drive me crazy**

**All I want to do**

**All I want to do**

**Is love you**

Gary placed a kiss on Misty's forehead

"Mmm" Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around Gary. Gary and Misty lay like that for a few seconds then looked at each other. Gary moved his head closer with his and Misty's lips just millimeters away.

**Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip, **

**You don't want to miss this,**

**All I want to do**

**All I want to do**

**Is love you**

**All I really want to do,**

**All I really want to do,**

**All I really want to do is love you,**

**Love you, love you**

**Come a little closer baby,**

**We can talk without the words**

**Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb**

FLASH "Psy-iii"

"Huh?! Psyduck, when did you-?!" Misty said breaking away, looking towards the door where her Psyduck was with a camera in its hands.

"Give me that!!" Misty yelled getting up from the bed and running towards Psyduck.

"Psy-iii!" Psyduck shouted running away with the camera.

"Come back here!" Misty said as she ran out of the room.

"Haha, maybe later."

"Umbreee"

"Oh Umbreon, morning, should we go get breakfast?"

"Umbree"

"Alright let's go." Gary said getting up from the bed and heading to the kitchen to get some food for him and Umbreon.

"Man, I love it when I have the day off. Don't you Umbreon?"

"Umbree"

'_Yep a day off with Misty is something I'll always look forward to.'_ Gary thought with a smile as he continued to think about what the day and Misty will bring him.

**When I lay down in the evening all**

**I really want to do,**

**When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby,**

**All I really want to do**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

well what do ya'll think, its my 2nd time doin a songfic so, i also didn't know if this should be a K+ or T so i put T (if you think i should change the rating please let me know ^_^)....dont worry bout 'Making the Grade' im still workin on it but im just busy this month so i dont always get a chance 2 work on it but i am and hopefully i can get the next chap up sum time this week ^_^.....anyway heres another egoshipping fic! hope you enjoyed and please R&R, i love to know what ya'll think!!! well till next time!

;-P

* * *


End file.
